1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data analysis techniques. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for generating snippet for reviews on the Internet.
2. Description of Related Art
The spread of E-commerce on the Internet provides convenience to people's lives. On the Internet, people can review the products and services provided by merchandise providers. These reviews offer valuable information for: (1) providers who want to improve their services; and (2) for consumers to select appropriate purchases.
People review various aspects of products or services on the Internet. Within an aspect, there are different reviews, and each review can contain comments having various perspectives. However, even if the review is comprehensive, the comments in the review do not necessarily represent all aspects of products and services.
The Internet contains a large amount of product and service reviews. Due to the large amount, there is a need to locate comment contents within numerous reviews that have certain credibility on various aspects of the products and services.